


communion

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: Mulder seeks to join Alex.





	communion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 155 Words/Song Lyric challenge, July 2002.

The earth is warm above his grave.

You lay on it, limbs outstretched, ear to the ground. You hear him call to you with the voice of a million slithering things, a thousand unuttered cries. Pain and rage and fear and hate and love. You hang on to the love, your slowing heart beating its answer down to him, _I'm coming, I'm coming_ , blood pulsing out of your wrists and momentarily quenching his thirst.

A storm is brewing far above you, thunder roiling then bursting into lightning. You close your eyes and wait for the approaching rain (the color of his eyes), smell it in the air. You yearn for the punishing drops to pound your flesh into the ground, to help you sink a little further into his embrace. Where you belong. 

You can feel his impatience pulling at you. _Almost_ , you gasp. 

Rain falls. 

Blood trickles, stops.

Wind sighs, _there_. 

Dark whispers, _here_.

**Author's Note:**

> Six Underground (Sneaker Pimps) 
> 
> Take me down, six underground   
> The ground beneath your feet   
> Laid out low, nothing to go   
> Nowhere a way to meet   
> I've got a head full of drought down here   
> So far off losing out round here   
> Overground, watch this space   
> I'm open to falling from grace 
> 
> Calm me down, bring it round   
> To way high up your street   
> I can see like nothing else   
> In me you're better than I wanna be   
> Don't think 'cos I understand - I care   
> Don't think 'cos I'm talking - we're friends   
> Overground, watch this space   
> I'm open to falling from grace 
> 
> Tuck me down, safe and sound   
> Too strung up to sleep   
> Wear me out, scream and shout   
> Swear my time's never cheap 
> 
> I fake my life like I've lived too much   
> I take whatever you're given - not enough   
> Overground, watch this space   
> I'm open 
> 
> I fake my life like I've lived too much   
> I take whatever you're given - not enough   
> Overground, watch this space   
> I'm open to falling from grace


End file.
